Hope
by Mima -hailmidafer
Summary: Adam is still stuck in the Cage, with two Archangels as roommates. He honestly thought that things could have been way worse. Michael x Adam x Lucifer /other couples for later/ Smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: Midafer = Michael x Adam x Lucifer /might involve some other ships later, like: Sabriel and Destiel-

**Warnings**:Threesome, Smut for later chapters, might contain some spoilers, WIP

**Summary**: Adam is still in the Cage, with two Archangels as roommates. He can't stand it, he know that there's no hope for him. But even thought he's stuck in Hell it doesn't mean that things can't change for the .

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke

* * *

I'll try to update this fan fiction as soon as I can.

Also, this is my very first fan fiction and I'm trying my best to write something correct since English's not my mother tongue.

* * *

Darkness.

He's surrounded by darkness.

He don't know how long it's been since the last time he saw the sun.

Time flies differently in the Cage so he assumed that it was months, or even years.

He tried to count the days, the hours and even the seconds but he failed every time.

He also tried to think of something else than the feeling that was growing inside of him, he tried to stay positive, but he failed at that too.

He can't think correctly, his mind is filled with negative thoughts. Loneliness, sadness... Hatred.

He wasn't sure towards who all this hatred was directed to, though.

Was it directed to Zachariah for having tricked him? Was it towards Michael for making him end up in this place? Was it towards Lucifer for wanting to start the Apocalypse just as much as his stupid older brother? Or was it towards himself for believing that he would save the world and see his mom once again?

Most of the time he tried to remember every bad things he did since he was born, he wanted to know what he did to deserve an eternity in Hell. He might have done something horrible, of course he did, "A person can't end up here without deserving it." he mumbled bitterly. God must have a reason for being this cruel with Adam, or maybe he just loved seeing him miserable, on the verge of tears every time he was thinking about his mother.

He wanted it to stop.

But of course it didn't change anything, he was still stuck here and he could cry, shout, hit all he wanted, but it wouldn't make a damn difference in this Hell hole.

The worst part is that he lost all hope to be saved now. He used to have at least a little hope left, he used to hope that someday somebody will come for him, maybe his brothers, Angels, God, anybody would do. Really.

But no, after all this time no one came for him. And no one ever will.

He lost all hope when someday, Sam got taken away all of a sudden, leaving Adam here.

The angel that brought back Sam didn't even took the time to glance at him, he was ignored and it was a really cruelly thing to do. Saving his brother in front of his eyes and letting him rot here...

At least the fights of the two Archangels kept him somehow occupied, maybe it was what kept him safe.

He was sure than being constantly surrounded by silence would kill him. Well, if he could die.

He knew that he was rather lucky that Michael and Lucifer ignored him, either way, his trip in Hell could get worse.

Sam, though, wasn't this lucky. He didn't get tortured physically but it was different on the mental part.  
Lucifer and Michael would find the cruelest things to say to him. They would not only subtly insult him, but they would also convince him that he was worthless, that Dean would never come for him.

All of it made him incredibly hurt, he could see it in his eyes.

However, Michael was way more harsh than his brother, you could see in his eyes how much hatred he had towards the younger Winchester for stopping the Apocalypse. Yeah, cause Adam didn't consider himself a Winchester.

He was, and will forever be a Milligan.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is really short, but i wanted to start it so bad! I couldn't wait to find what other thing i could write in the chapter.  
I still hope that you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter, i hope that you will all like it.

I'm really not used to write things but ihope that it is understandable for all of you.

Also thank you all for following my story, it means a lot to me!

**I love you all, my sweet potatoes!**

* * *

Adam was sitting against one side of the Cage, he didn't move much, he didn't dare to.

Because being noticed by the two spiritual spirits wouldn't make his trip in Hell any better, that's for sure. So he did his best to stay as unnoticeable as possible.

Many people actually knowing about the Cage believed it to look very complex and not like a real cage, but honestly, it wasn't any different.

It was just like a big dog cage.

They were in an immense room, without doors, entirely painted in black. It was a simple place but you could easily isolate yourself if you wanted to.

If the two soldiers of God didn't shine like crazy, Adam wouldn't be able to see a damn thing, he'd probably be lost in an ocean of dust, coldness, screams or even lost in his memories of his life when he was still on Earth, when he was still studying pre-med at University of Wisconsin, when he only wanted to make his mom proud of him.

But now, everything was over, and it was starting to drive him crazy.

After being here for God knows how long, the little Milligan was still afraid of being left here in the obscurity by himself, so he kept himself at a decent distance from Michael and Lucifer.

Close enough to be enlighten by their light, but not close enough to draw their attention even thought they clearly knew that he was still here. How could he leave anyway?

So he stayed here, on the cold floor, not really moving.

The troublesome siblings were quiet, it was unusual.

And Adam just noticed it.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed when the fights stopped.

But, he decided that the silence wasn't too bad for the moment, maybe it would get him to sleep.

Yeah, sleeping... It would remind him so much of when he was still a human-

Well, when he was still a normal human.

Yup, because normal humans didn't end up being eaten by ghouls, then brought back by a heartless angel son of a bitch, becoming an Archangel vessel to save the world of the Apocalypse, just to be left in Hell for eternity. In the Cage of Lucifer, the Devil himself.

He couldn't be called lucky.

* * *

After many failed attempts to sleep, he realized that it was near impossible, so he'll be stuck here- not even able to sleep. It was at this moment that he started to feel a heavy presence near him.

He first thought of Lucifer, but nope. Why would Lucifer come?

He hates humans anyway.

He finally decided to open his eyes and see who the hell was next to him, and the first thing he saw were shining green orbs looking right back at him.

He then understood that it was Michael. Michael was the one sitting next to him.

Wait...

What?

Why was he even here?

It kind of confused Adam. Since they were locked up in this place, he probably didn't even care for him so why was he sitting just next to him?

He waited for the older Archangel to say something first but he assumed that he weren't going to talk that soon, so he spoke first.

"What do you want?" It came out more harsh than he intended it to be.

After a few seconds an uncomfortable silence took place around them before finally hearing him.

"I didn't want things to end up like this for you." He sighed.

What?

It took Adam a few seconds to finally be aware of what was happening.

Was Michael trying to apologize to him?

"And is it supposed to make me feel better?" He didn't intend to say things like that, but the words left his mouth before he could even think of it.

"I did my best to keep the promise I made to you, I-"

"Well, you sure succeeded, don't you?" Adam cut him before he was able to finish his sentence.

Michael stayed silence.

Just remembering that he'll never be able to see the face of his mother, that he'll never be able to see her smile just before he went to school, or when she left him a note before going to work to let him know how much she loved him, how much she was proud of him.

Remembering these things enraged him.. It made him incredibly sad.

It was too much for him to support at the moment.

He tried his best to hold back his tears. It half-worked.

A few tears silently made their way on his cheeks, he put his hands on his face, he didn't want to be seen like this.

Not in front of Michael.

He didn't want to show any kind of weaknesses in front of him, but the tears just wouldn't stop.

So he buried his head in his arms and waited for his nerves to calm down.

After what felt like ages tears finally stopped from falling.

He tried to clear his mind and assumed that he could at least try to listen to what the shining creäture had to say, maybe it would be worth it.

Hearing that he was sorry to what happened to him, that it wasn't Adam's fault.

It would make him feel better. Probably..

He finally dared to speak. "Okay, I'll hear what you have to say." and shot him a look that meant ' I accepted to listen to you, now hurry up before I change my mind. '

Michael might have understood it because he instantly started to talk.

"Adam..." He didn't look at him in the eyes, he was fixing the dark floor under them.

"You must understand that everything I did, I did it for the good of humanity."

' Was he even serious? ' Adam snickered.

"Yeah, because the Apocalypse would have made things so much better." he muttered bitterly.

"I had to do it." Replied dryly Michael. "I loved my brother.. I really did.. And I probably still do.."

He stopped for a quick moment before continuing what he had to say.

"But Father ordered me to do it. I couldn't disobey."

The more Michael tried to prove himself right, the more exasperating Adam grew.

And he once again spoke without thinking, he was too straightforward.

"Do you even hear yourself when you talk?" He glared at him. "That's nonsense. If you loved your brother this much, no matter what your Father said, you wouldn't have done such a thing."

Michael glared back and put his fits in ball, maybe to contain himself from hitting the younger Wincheste- Erm, Milligan.

"Pay attention to what you say, you little human. You don't know nothing so don't talk to me like that." He hissed.

"No, but I heard enough to make my judgement on you. Brothers are made to help each other, not to destroy each other, that's just fucked up."

"I am the Archangel Michael and you must show me respect when y-"

Adam didn't wait for him to finish his sentence before speaking up.

"Lucifer might have done some pretty bad things but he still has feelings." Woah, he never thought that one day he would take side with the Devil.

He actually didn't feel anything special for the younger Angel, but he knew what it was to feel betrayed. He could relate to him in a way. All this feelings. He could relate to it all.

"You should have thought of that before acting like the asshole that you are." Argh, Adam should really learn when to shut his big mouth.

It was enough for Michael, he had heard enough from the pathetic human.

Of course the blonde guy wasn't that wrong and it made the oldest Angel even more annoyed that a mere human was able to understand it even though he couldn't fully understand it himself. He was furious.

Adam didn't see it coming.

Everything happened so fast, he was talking to the Archangel and a second later he found himself lying on the floor with a bloody face. Michael surely broke his nose and it was sure painful, but the angel might have contained himself cause he could have been able to do a lot worse if he wanted to.

After that, Michael simply left him to return to his side of the Cage.

The Milligan didn't know how to feel at the moment.

He didn't even know what the fuck just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

After what happened with Michael, Adam didn't know exactly what to do.

He tried to think of the conversation that they had earlier, however, the broken nose didn't really help.

Ah...

Even though Michael always acting like a douche towards him... Well, it seemed like he had this attitude towards everyone, so the little Milligan didn't take it too personally, but he also got stuck in the Cage partly because of him, yet, maybe... Just maybe... He wasn't that bad deep inside.. 'Like, really, really deep inside.' The blonde guy thought.

But it made Adam feel bad for having judged, him and his family without even knowing all the circumstances.

Of course he still had a certain grudge against the angel and maybe it was what made him act that way towards Michael, but the he just wanted to apologize, to explain himself even though he didn't have to. Well at least, it looked like that.

But he tried.

He tried, and Adam... Adam just pushed him away..

Being in Hell didn't mean that you got rid of all emotions, oh no.. Because Adam felt the culpability grow inside of him.

He was straightforward, indeed, however, he didn't like hurting people. It made him feel so guilty, he hated this feeling.

Just when he tried to get up, he recognized another figure standing in front of him.

"Lucifer..." He breathed

"You look awful." He was smirking. Odd.

"... Shut up." He muttered back. "What do you want?"

"I just came to take a look at what my brother did to you." He was looking down at him, he didn't seem to find this amusing.

"How did you even know that I got hit? Weren't you on the other side of the Cage?" It was starting to make him confused.

"I was on my way to start another argument with little Mikey, you know it's pretty boring here, when I accidentally overheard your conversation" He casually sat next to the human. Not too close, but not too far away either.

He began to talk. "I don't want your pity, human." A look of disgust made its way on his face when he pronounced the last word.

It really made Adam dumbfounded. Did he really came here to tell him that?

Of course... What could he expect from the Devil, after all.

He was starting to feel annoyed again. First Michael, now Lucifer. Great.

He tried to talk but the younger angel didn't let him the chance.

"But you are the first person who ever took side with me."

"It doesn't mean that I appreciate you or that I approve of what you did." Adam said bluntly.

"I know, and I don't "like" you either, Winchester." The Devil replied coldly.

Adam winced at the last name that Lucifer gave him. He wasn't wrong, Adam was a Winchester however he didn't feel like it.

"You're the first person ever thinking about how I felt. I distaste humans and I forever will, but I feel that you're different from others." If Adam didn't know best, he would have thought that Lucifer felt touched by his words. "You don't judge me as the Devil" He continued. "But as a person, and I am grateful for that, Adam Milligan."

Just when Adam was about to reply he felt two fingers touching his forehead and all of a sudden the entire pain that he felt before vanished.

What... The Devil healed him.

That was quite surprising, but what was it for?

Did the words that Adam said earlier really affected him?

As soon as he finished the healing process, Lucifer got up and started walking away and the only thing that Adam was able to say was a quiet "...Thank you" Too surprised to add something else to say.

Lucifer stopped mid track, looked at him for a second and said softer than earlier "This is my pay back for your kindness, Human." before finally turning around ,again.

Without turning back this time.

* * *

Hehe, we're already at the chapter 3 in only a few days, woohoo!

I know, this chapter is really short, but I'm still not used to write a lot- To write at all, actually.. ah-aha...


	4. Chapter 4

Finally a new chapter, ayyy!

I hope that their isn't as many mistakes as the other chapters.

Anyway, i hope that you'll enjoy this chapter

/feel free to follow, fave' and reviews, huehue!

* * *

Adam always thought that when people did harm without meaning it, they deserved at least a second chance and this is what he thought Michael deserved.

He ended in the Cage partly because of him, indeed, but the older Angel only wanted to do what he thought was right. He was a stubborn douche bag who deserved a great amount of slaps but he certainly wasn't a bad person, so why not give him a second chance.

Maybe, then, they could start acting like civilized people near each other, and not like crazy teenagers that can't pass by without insulting each other, constantly.

He got up slowly, and walked quite tensed towards Michael side of the Cage.

He didn't know what would happened. What if he was still angry at him? Will he at least listen to him? What if he don't even want their relation to change.. It would be awkward and quite sad for the both of them, then.

Thinking about things like this stressed Adam to no point, a freaking Archangel was angry at him, what did you expect of him? He got so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he now stood a few feet away from Michael.

He was mumbling to himself and got really surprised when he saw that Michael was already looking at him, with his stoic mask back on, yet, he still seemed somewhat surprised to see Adam here standing in front of him.

The Milligan didn't really know what to say or what to do.

Maybe something like... "Hey, sorry for insulting you but you deserved it, dude. Anyway let's bury the hatchet and act like none of it ever happened." Hahaha.. No, seriously, he didn't know what to say so he just mumbled a few other things to himself before finally taking his courage at both hands, counted to three and then spoke.

"I... We.." Words didn't come out as he thought they would. "We should start over"

Michael stayed silent and didn't really seem like he understood everything that was happening.

"Erm... I am sorry for insulting you earlier... I didn't mean to be so rude to you" He continued. "We are gonna be stuck here together for all eternity, so might as well be in good terms, don't you think?" He stretched out his hand, and waited for Michael to respond. It was rather awkward.

When he was about to bring back his hand, Michael shook it slowly. "You're right, we should not act like that. I accept your apology, Adam Milligan." He let go of his hand, and gestured for him to sit down. He was quite uncomfortable standing there, Michael might have sensed it and Adam was grateful for it. He sat next to him and waited for him to say something, whatever. "I always tried to do what I thought was right, what my Father thought was right. I wanted to do anything to make him proud of me, even if that meant hurting other people for his cause. I thought that hurting people wasn't this bad as long as i followed his orders. I was wrong. People's life, people's thoughts, people's feelings matters, so do yours." He didn't dare to look at Adam in the eyes, he instead looked at the floor between his legs.

"I know that everything is hard for you. You didn't ask for anything, yet all this awful things happened to you... I hope that someday you'll find the strength to forgive me for bringing you here." He looked almost as emotionless as always, but his voice was full or concern, sadness and most of all... Regrets.

Adam didn't prepare himself to hear Michael talk that way, for once he wasn't angry, revengeful or anything like that, he was just trying to be a better person towards his Father, Adam and himself.

"I will" He said softly. Everything was just too much for him at the moment, he wouldn't forget it all right now, but he knew that someday, someday he'll find the strength and the will to forgive Michael. The poor guy didn't mean any harm. He sounded so lost and confused, it made Adam wants to hug him but he knew that if he did Michael would smite him right away so he opted for patting his back instead which was still kind of strange.

Who would pat an Archangel? Seriously...

He carefully put his hand on Michael's back and started to slowly pat him.

The angel instantly stopped moving and a few moments later glared at Adam.

"What are you do-"

"Dude, it's okay, chill. It is common for friends to do this kind of things, so just relax and enjoy it." Adam said while laughing awkwardly.

Michael still seemed somewhat confused but relaxed a bit to the touch of Adam.

He looked as if the words just sank in his head. "Friends... Is it what we are?" He asked slowly.

"No."

"Not yet but it will be what we will become soon." He stopped patting Michael but still left his hand on his back. "We both had awful experiences, but we should try to somewhat take a new start. You'll see, it'll make both of us happier" He really meant it, but he knew that it would be a hard thing to do. But still he had to keep believing that he'll be able to do it, someday.

* * *

Since their last conversation Adam hasn't moved a bit, he still sat next to Michael.

They talked about various things, Michael told him about what his life in Heaven was like, how it was to be a soldier and Adam told him about how it was to live in his small but cosy town, with his mom and how awful a student life was.

"Yeah and I tell you, it was one of the most embarrassing day I've ever had! It was just awful! I never talked to either of them after that."

Adam was telling him about that one time in high school when he asked his friend to give his crush the note that he wrote for her, and his friend being a bastard gave it to her brother, instead. Of course the poor little Milligan didn't know any of this, and after school the guy tried hard to get into his pants. Adam, confused, gently tried to get away only to be punched hard in the face and ended up with a sliced lip and a bruise on his cheekbone.

"Humans are really weird and complicated. Why did your friend had to do this kind of thing? And why the other person had to hit you?"

"I don't know! I don't even know why my friend thought it would have been funny to do this, it was anything except funny, I can assure you."

"Maybe he thought that it would have been better for you to date the brother?"

"Nahhh" He laughs awkwardly. "He knows that I don't play for the other team."

Michael tilted his head, he looked confused. Maybe expressions weren't the best thing to use while discussing with an angel.

"It means that I'm not into guys, Michael."

"Why do humans care so much about gender? It's really weird."

"Well, not all humans do. Certain loves people of the same gender, some loves both genders and some other don't even care. It's not that I'm homophobic or anything! It's just that if I am into guys I haven't figure it out yet." Casually explained, Adam. "Don't angels have genders too?"

"No. We're celestial beings. We do not need such things as gender."

"Hmm, I see. It's really interesting. But how do angels reproduce themselves?"

"I do not know a lot on this subject. I only know that angels can reproduce with humans, but it is forbidden to do so. It will result in the birth of a Nephilim, a hybrid half-human and half-angel. When transformed into humans angels can reproduce, which will result in the birth of a human baby ."

"Hmm, and... what about sex? Don't angels have needs too?"

Michael seemed to be taken aback by the question but answered anyway.

"While in a vessel angels can have sex, but most of them don't, judging this practice too human."

"Angels cannot have sex in their true forms. The closest thing from sex might be Soul bonding, it is the act of tying your soul with your soul mate's. It is extremely intimate and can only be done once, to your true love. Once the angel or human die, their souls will be bond forever."

"Wait- Angels can do it with humans too?"

"Yes. Angels can have relationships and sexual intercourse with humans, they, however, can't copulate with them while still having their angels powers. So soul bonding stays the best option for the both of them"

"Woah, that's so amazing, man! I would have never thought this kind of things to be possible. It really feels like true love exists, now." Adam smiled sadly, his mom never experienced true love and now he never will too. It was quite sad. "I pray my friends or even my brothers to find their soul mate, that's the best thing that could happen to them." He hugged his legs, and put his head on his knees.

The sadness came back.

Here we go.

Michael sensed it, and awkwardly tried to make him feel better while patting his back like Adam did with him earlier. He didn't speak, he didn't know what to say to make him feel better. What could he respond to that, anyway? He totally knew that they'll be here forever, he knew that Adam won't ever be able to find his soul mate.

It was a simple gesture but it made Adam feel better right away.

The situation was quite funny actually, the Mighty Archangel Michael was trying to comfort a pitiful human crying about the fact that he'll never find his true love.

Michael was really trying to be more kind with Adam. He would have normally destroyed Adam for having touched him like that earlier, but now he was the one doing it.

It was kind of cute. It even made Adam laugh.

The archangel was glad to see the smile was back on his face.

"Michael, you don't have to force yourself to do that." He said while turning his head towards him, still smiling.

The angel didn't look back at him and stayed silent. He put his hand on Adam's forearm and didn't move a bit.

Strangely, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, quite the opposite actually.

It was really comfortable, he could stay like that forever.

He side-looked at Michael and murmured to himself. "Maybe my trip in Hell won't be that bad after all."


	5. Chapter 5: EDIT

Hey guys! I know it's been a while, and i am very sorry for that!

I wasn't feeling my best- I had some issues with how i felt towards my fanfic, and if i should really continue it and after so long, i decided that YES, I will continue it!

I was so glad to see so many people fave and review on my story, it makes me so happy!

So here's chapter 5 that i updated, and i will do the same with all the chapters.

Hope you'll like it, love you guys!

* * *

Nothing really happened to Michael and Adam since last time.

Surprisingly the two of them got along pretty well. They rarely fought anymore, and just appreciated each other's presence.

They went from enemies to acquaintances to, what you could call, "friends".

If someone would've told them that one day they would be this close, Adam would've laugh at them and Michael... would've probably smashed their skulls into the nearest wall.

They didn't really had anything in common, except their hatred for Zachariah... and a bit for the Winchesters, as well.

However, they liked to talk, mostly Adam with his big mouth. He would talk about everything he had in mind, it kept them both distracted from their surroundings, which was a good thing. A very good thing.

No one really wanted to acknowledge what was happening to them and what will happen to them, it was hard to swallow for all of them. Even if didn't always seemed so for some-

Michael didn't seems to mind when Adam talked constantly, even though his storytelling skills weren't always the best.

He was silent most of the time, only moving his head to show Adam he was listening carefully, and honestly, that was more than enough for the little blonde guy.

The Archangel liked listening to him, it felt like such a different world for him. He was an angel, a soldier, he didn't get the chance to have a loving mother, to have the smell of the sweet pancakes as soon as he woke up, or having friends... He never had one, before now. He didn't even understood the concept of all of this, everything seemed so strange to him.

'What is a friend'

'Is Adam and I friends now?' He tought, sometimes.

However these thoughts were out of his head as fast as they came in. So he focused on Adam's story, again.

Adam never felt happy for the brother's relationship. Having this kind of explosive relationship with a sibling was hard, even for Archangels. He thought.

He didn't feel any kind love, respect or- positive emotions towards Lucifer, however now that he was. Not quite friends but closer to Michael, he felt bad for the two of them.

Yet, as much as it was bugging him, he never dared to tell Michael what he thought about it.

Afterall, wouldn't it be too displaced to talk about it? Being seen as a heartless bastard wasn't his goal.

'C'mon, grow a pair, Milligan' He told himself repeatedly in his head, before finally daring to say a word.

"Erm, Mikey?"

Michael glared at the little Human.

"Um, I mean Michael, haha... hahaha.. hah.." Yes, it was awkward for both of them, but mostly for the cute Milligan.

He waited a bit, since Michael was looking like he was waiting for more.

"I think you and Lucif-"

"No."

"What? ? ? But you didn't even know what i was gonna say!" Said Adam in disbelief.

"Adam, you know, I'm an Archangel. I can read in your mind. You were too slow to talk and it was annoying me." Michael said, casually.

"You can't just rape my mind! Stop doing that without my permission! Damn

But why not? Why don't you try to go talk to your brother? Aren't you two always saying things like" Adam takes a deeper voice trying to imitate Lucifer and Michael's voices." ' I love you brother, but i need to do this, blah blah blah' But no one is here to tell you to stop, now! Why don't you two stop fighting each other, already, and give each other a manly hug. I think you both want it." He said while wiggling his eyebrows at Michael.

"You do not understand. It isn't as easy as you thin-"

"It is!" Adam didn't wait for Michael to finish before talking. "And if you don't want to do it by yourself, i can help! I could try to talk to Lucifer for you if you want."

"I don't think it is a good idea, Adam."

The little human looked at the mighty Archangel straight in the eyes, the whole time he was speaking. He looked so sincere.

"Listen, Michael. I know you don't want this anymore, you had enough. I know it, we all know it. And i truly understand you. That is why... That is why i want to try and help you, both of you. Even though your brother is the freakin' Devil! It doesn't matter to me, i just want you two to stop fighting like little kids anymore. So i'm gonna talk to Lucifer and you can't force me to do otherwise." Adam stands up, before smiling to Michael.

"It's gonna be alright... I hope.. haha. Just wait for me here, don't worry everything will be fine!" He half-shouted.

He didn't wait for Michael's approval before starting to walk.

What could happen? Well, a lot of things- But he tried not to think about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam walked, walked and walked more. But there was still no Lucifer in sight.

He started to think that it was a bad idea to go alone, since he didn't know the Cage as well as the two others. He could be walking straight towards a lava lake for all you know, he wasn't supposed to know what the hell was in The Cage with them. He could barely see anything-

Nope. Adam didn't know what kind of creepy creatures might be lurking in the darkness of the cage. And honestly he would rather not think about it now, being alone in this darkness was enough for him.

Just when he was about to lose hope, the young Milligan saw what appeared to be a light. It was Lucifer, of course! The only sources of light were the angels, so what else could it be. It looked weaker and a bit darker than Michael's light, but something about it was so calm.

Who would have thought that The Devil could produce such a reassuring light. I mean, C'mon! It's the Devil we are talking about, guys! He isn't supposed to make people feel reassured.

As he got closer, the light seemed kind of.. sad to him, incredibly sad.

He saw that Lucifer wasn't rubbing his palms together and chuckling with a creepy distorted grin, like he would have thought. No. Instead, Lucifer was sat with is back to the wall, his right knee up with his right knee on it, and his face down. He almost looked nice with such an expression on his face. Adam thought.

Quite difficult to think that this person isn't that nice... Such a shame.

He hesitated to got closer, he was still afraid of him.

What if Lucifer got angry? W-what if he decided to beat the shit out of him?!

But he didn't have to make a single more step to become acknowledged by Lucifer.

Adam was quite surprised at first but the remembered that well... He was a freakin' Archangel, he probably used his mojo to feel his presence.

"No, human. You just think too loud. Don't you ever shut up." Casually said the blonde Angel.

"Oh.. Haha, yeah- people often tell me that i talk too much, or- think too much" Replied awkwardly, Adam.

"So, what brought you here? Michael, i suppose."

"Oh well, you're not totally wrong, nor right. I came by myself, but i am doing it for Michael"

"Since when did you two became so close?" Said Lucifer, while chuckling from what Adam heard.

"I think that you two should talk."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Well, I-I think that Michael is kind of sad- I think that you two should stop fighting, already. No one's here to tell you to do otherwise. C'mon!" He almost shouted, which surprised Lucifer a bit.

"Lower your voice." Said Lucifer. After an awkward silence, he continued to speak. "I am willing to listen to you..."

Adam wasn't expecting that! He was so surprised and happy.

"I am willing to listen to you, only If you keep me company for some times."

"What." Adam couldn't believe it. What the hell?

"You clearly understood, don't make me repeat myself again, Human."

"Umm.. But why? I thought you hated humans? What's the point?"

"I do. I hate humans, but you know, I can feel lonely too, sometimes."

"You do?" Adam didn't quite understood. Did the Devil seriously wanted him to stay by his side, so he would feel less lonely?

"I.. I don't feel ready to talk to Michael, yet. And i think that if you stay here long enough, he'll come on his own. You owe me this, don't forget that last time i healed you when you got beat up pretty badly by my brother."

"I thought this was a payback for my kindness?" Said Adam while chuckling a bit.

"Yeah well, you still owe me this." Adam laughed at this, The Devil sounded like a grumpy child.

"Umm, alright then, i guess i don't have a choice anyway." The human said while sitting down.

"Right."


End file.
